


(Podfic) A Savage Harvest

by Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham (Just_East)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full tags in podfic or in original, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of A Savage Harvest by Saucery.</p>
<p>Summary:<br/>"Peter reaps what he sows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) A Savage Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Savage Harvest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363194) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



[Link to Podfic is here](https://soundcloud.com/hannibible-and-the-holy-graham/a-savage-harvest-with-poem). It includes the poem that was in the inspiration, if anyone wants a version without the poem, let me know and I'll post it as well.


End file.
